This invention relates to an organizing device, and more specifically, to a multi-coupon organizer.
Food and drug retailers, manufacturers and distributors offer coupons and refund offers to stimulate sales and repeat purchases, on given products, with the consuming public. Saving-conscious consumers clip and save these coupons and/or refund offers for subsequent redemption (use) and/or refund. Coupons have become a major marketing tool, and for 1979 it is estimated that over 80 billion coupons were distributed.
It is therefore desirable that shoppers have a systematic, functional device for organizing and storing coupons until such time they are put to use. Having said device would, in fact, encourage greater coupon utilization and savings on the part of consumers.
It is also desirable for manufacturers, distributors, and retailers to provide said organizing device as a premium product to their customers, thereby enhancing the utilization of coupons and increasing the sales of coupon products.
There exists many different types of wallets, specifically devised, for carrying paper money, credit cards, pictures, and the like. Such wallets and devices are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,683,996; 2,634,777; 2,732,874; 2,909,202; 3,067,792; 3,187,795; 3,227,471; 3,392,771; 3,435,969; 3,483,909; 3,565,148; 3,659,640; 3,759,305; 3,777,795; 3,845,800; 3,858,790; 3,946,781; 3,994,328; 4,008,742; and 4,101,787. Some of these devices may also be used to contain coupons. However, none of these devices have been specifically designed as coupon organizers, nor are they suitable due to size, shape and/or cost of manufacturing.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a coupon organizer which will be functional, desirable for use, and readily manufactured.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.